My angel
by Fireforblack
Summary: When Lindsay land on Popstar, she learn she's not the only last one. MK x OC First fanfict :D.
1. waking up

**Waking up**

My head hurt. Despite my pain I heart people talking. Words of 'an angel' and 'I never seen her' came into my ear. But they spoke too soft to hear it at all. I opened my eyes to see them. I did not believe my eyes. There was a masked blue puffball, a pink puffball (who's jumped in the room), 2 armoured people (knights I think), a boy and a girl. They all looked at me curious. 'Who are you?' I asked scared.

'Don't worry, we do nothing to you.' Said one of the armoured knights. The girl stepped forward. 'I'm Tiff and the boy there is my brother Tuff. The pink puffball is Kirby.' I nodded en looked to the knights. 'I'm Meta Knight and these are Sword Knight and Blade Knight. Maybe can I know your name and the reason why you're here?' I silent for a second, and said; 'I'm Lindsay, I'm fled for attacking from eNeMe. He attacked my planet, and destroyed my family and friends. I'm the only one who survived the attack.'

Silence. 'I'm sorry for you to hear that' said Tiff, but I shook my head. 'What could you do? Nothing. We angels aren't fighters, we don't like it, and so we had no chance.' Tears rolling on my cheeks. 'If you want, you can stay here.' Sword Knight suggested. I looked up. 'Yes please! But where I am?' But before anyone could answer, Kirby ran outside. Tiff and Tuff came after him. I stared to the door, until Meta knight said; 'Let them, they are still children. They don't like when they sitting down hours.' I nodded and yawned. 'Go sleep, we will look after them.' I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Yes, finally my first story. I know it's short, I promise chapter 2 will be longer. (By the way I don't speak English, I'm really bad in English I'm sorry)**

**And remember; the review button is your best friend (I think )**


	2. The dream

**The Dream**

_Lindsay's dream_

_Everywhere I look there is blood__. Dying angels begging me to help him, but I have to go to my mother; even I don't know where she is._

'_Mom?' I call, but no answer. More dying angels begging me to help him, they grab me and pulling me down. But I pull me up and run away. No mom. I wish I found her. _

_The demons aren't here anymore, but I know they will come again. That's why I want to find my mother, so we will go away. The angels dying, I can't save them anymore, but maybe I can save my mother and then, we will take revenge. Revenge of this. _

_Suddenly I see my home. I went inside. 'Mom? Are you here?' I asked. It's a horror here. The windows are broken, the walls are among the cratches, the furniture are broken bitten. I'm shivering with fear. This isn't my home anymore. I hope my mother is okay. _

_But I see not my mother, but Noah, my best friend. _

'_Noah! Are you okay? Please come with me, you'll be save!' I hug him, knowing he will die. 'Noah, don't go. Stay with me.' 'Li… go… I'll die, but you have to… be save… I beg… you…' With these words, he dies. In my arms, he dies. I shake him, beg he have to come back, crying, but nothing helps. I kiss him on his forehead 'I will be save, I promise. And I promise too that I will take revenge.' _

_I spotted my mother. 'Mom, no, not you too! Please, don't die.' I beg her. A tear roll on her cheek. 'My daughter… you __look like your father…' 'Mom… daddy is death…' 'I know, my darling, it's my time… to join hem…go… and remember… I love you.' I push her against me. 'I love you too, mom, I love you too'_

_Reality Lindsay's POV_

I woke up, bathed in sweat. The knights looked up from them book, looked to me. 'Is everything okay?' I nodded; 'Only a nightmare. Nothing more.' They went back to their book, but they gave worried looks. I closed my eyes and slept, in the hope I didn't get nightmares anymore…

_Meta knight's POV_

I knew it was more than only a nightmare.

Because she cried in her sleep.

I wished I could do more than only that,

But I couldn't....

**

* * *

**

**I'm evil. ;) **

**I think it is longer, but I don't know. If it's not, I'm sorry.**

**And Please review **


	3. the truth

**The Truth**

_Lindsay's POV_

I sat on the balcony, looking to the stars.

I sighed. 'They are beautiful, aren't they?' said a voice with a Spanish accent. I almost fell from the balcony, but quick turned me to the voice.

'Sir Meta Knight, what do you here? Aren't you supposed to sleep?' I asked him.

'Aren't you supposed to sleep?' I bit on my lip. He had a point.

'What are you doing?' I sighed and looked back to the stars. Meta Knight came next to me.

'It's… Nothing'

'Tell me.'

'It's nothing.'

'I know there's something wrong.'

I look at him, but he stared to the stars.

'Do you want to hear it?'

'If it helps you, yes I do.'

'I only asked do you want to hear it.'

Silence. But then Meta Knight nodded.

I sighed and looked back at the stars.

'I'll tell you the truth. The whole truth, not only a little.

I was playing with my best friend, when we heard a strange noise. We were scared and went to my mother. She said we had to go to the cellar right then, we were save then. But only I retrieved the cellar. My mother and my best friend Noah were seized by a demon. I wanted to help them, but they said I had to survive, so I give children… do you understand what I mean? But… I'm the only one who survived the attack from eNeMe, but to the truth I wan to be death, so I can go to my family.'

I looked to Meta Knight. His eyes didn't look to the stars, but to me. I'm sorry to hear that. It looks like when I saw all my friends' dies in the war. I'm the only one who survived, but I want live. My friends want that, so. I know your family and friends want that too.'

I stared to him. I supposed he saw that, because his eyes changed to pink.

'Wait… Your eyes…' I held my breath. 'What's with my eyes?' he asked.

'They changed pink! How can you do that?'

But before he could answer a scream was heart. Almost immediately Blade Knight and Sword Knight came to us. 'What was that?'

'I don't know, take a look?' They nodded and with me they ran to the door to look what's happened...

* * *

**The real truth, I know I'm merciless. **

***evil***

**please review :)**

**Then I will be sweet **


	4. searching

Searching

_Lindsay's POV_

When we saw nobody, we chose to go by ourselves, and when we found nothing we have to go to Meta Knight's room.

***paused the story* Now you're thinking angels can't fight? No, they can. But they don't like it. *go on***

I flew, that was faster than run. And the only sound I made was the sound of my wings when they went down. And you didn't hear that.

For sure, I took my bow and tried to fin the origin from the scream…

_Sword's POV_

It was strange, Blade and I were always by each other, but we had to do this, it was our job.

But I didn't have worried about Blade or our lord Meta Knight, but about Lindsay. She was the weakness person of us. I hoped she wouldn't get troubled. Maybe one of us had to be with her.

_Blade__'s POV_

I couldn't concentrate on my work; I was too worried about Lindsay. She had something I didn't understand. Maybe because she was a girl, a child, but no, I knew their was more.

I know it's horrible to lose your family and friends on a young age. It happened to Sword and me too. But we had each other, she had nobody. I hoped she could stay here with us.

Suddenly, I realized something; I carried about her as my own daughter…

_Meta knight's POV_

I knew there was something wrong. I didn't know with what or who, what was strange.

Maybe with Lindsay, why is she the only survivor? I know I'm the only survivor too, but I was in a war and she was attacked…

Maybe she had a deal with eNeMe, she stayed alive, but she had to killing Kirby of someone else. Or she was taking by eNeMe and he made her a slave of him.

She had a secret. That was sure. I hoped it not that Blade or Sword will taken by her.

_Sword's POV_

With the time I was more sure that Lindsay will lost in this castle. One of us had to be with her. Then something I remembered; if she fined a demon, with what would she fight? I asked by myself. And with what did she survived the attack?

I'll talk about this with Meta Knight and Blade. Maybe they know more…

_Meta knight's POV_

I never heart about angels. Could she was lying? Maybe she is a demon beast. Or she was a girl that becomes a demon beast.

But before I could think about that, another scream was heart.

Fast as I could I run to the scream…

* * *

**Switch Time! **

**This chapter is only to let you know how the knights thinking about Lindsay.**

**But you don't know from who or what the screams are...**

**You have to wait and read the next chapter. *evil***

**please review xD**


	5. attacked

Attacked

_Third person's POV_

A demon beast, that was downloaded the day before in the evening, was attacking Lindsay. She only had her bow, and she wasn't trained to fight with nothing, so she had to run for her life.

'Ironic.' She said in herself. She survived an attack, but she would die. She shot an arrow, but the demon beast broke it easy. Fine, Lindsay thought, so felt my mother when she died. Nothing, not even hope.

She couldn't fly. One of her wings hung limp to the ground, lifeless. SO she had to run, but the demon beast was faster.

Unfortunately for Lindsay, she fell. She turned around, saw the demon beast attacked her and screamed…

*paused the story* Now you're thinking where were the knights? They always are there when someone have trouble. Let's see where the knights were. *go on*

_Sword's POV_

Finally, I found Blade and sir Meta Knight, but no Lindsay. I was worried about her.

Blade and sir Meta Knight were talking, but I couldn't hear it. 'Blade! Sir Meta Knight!' I called to them. They looked at me, until I was with them.

'Did you find something strange?' Sir Meta Knight asked. 'No, but I'm worried about Lindsay. I think she's in trouble.' I said. Sir Meta Knights eyes changed red; he was angry.

'Follow me.' Was the only what he said.

_Blade's POV_

We found Lindsay lying on the ground, not moving. She bled really; it was possible she can't survive because she lost too much blood. It was horrible to look, but we ran to her. Sword an I lifted her back to sir Meta Knight's room, while sir Meta Knight took Galaxia and protected us for any attacks.

One of us had to be with her. She couldn't defend herself with a bow (he was broken). It was our fault she was injured. I hoped she survived this attack. I didn't forgive myself if she died…

_Meta Knight's POV_

I looked at the boys while they lifted Lindsay to my room. I knew they felt guilty to Lindsay. I felt guilty, too. Something what I didn't have a long time since I killed Jecra. I knew someone had to be with her, but I didn't do that, because we found it out faster. But I forgot she was weak. Now she felt the effects what I did. Or didn't. I didn't know, and it didn't help Lindsay. I hoped she survived and forgive us.

And as she did that, I will train her. Then she can defend herself. What I planned the day I saw her.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 5 is ready! **

**But from who came the first scream...**

**should I say it?**

**Please review :)**


	6. again waking up

Again; waking up

_Swords POV_

Lindsay still was sleeping. Blade and I cared about her, while sir Meta Knight went to Tiff and Tuff to warn them for a demon beast that still was in the castle. The sun came up, and we had not sleep anymore from the moment we heart a scream,

But I didn't care. Why go nag when someone is injured? And to make is worse, it was our fault. If anyone of us was with her, this didn't happen. I thought this every time I saw Lindsay. It hurt me to see her injured.

'Sword, will she survive?' I looked up. Blade was sitting down by Lindsay, without helmet.

Tears rolled on his cheeks. 'Blade… You're crying?' I asked, not believing my eyes. Blade only cried when his parents died, he told me. I came to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

He look at me; 'Look at her, she's only a child, and now she lost everything. Her family, her friends, her planet. What does she have now? Nothing. And now she's injured for something we forgot. It's not honestly for her.'

'I know… I hope she can stay her from sir Meta Knight, maybe… She has us then.' I said, comforting him. 'If she forgives us.' said a voice behind us. We turned around to see who it was. Our lord walked in the room. He stared to the sleeping Lindsay. 'She can stay here, but it's her choice. But I don't know where else she can stay.' I looked to Lindsay. Please stay here, I thought.

I knew Blade saw her as his own daughter, so do I…

_Lindsay's POV_

Sometimes I was evil. I wasn't sleeping, but I played it. I was scared I had to leave. When I heart this, I was happy. Happy, because I had a home again. And I had friends. I hoped I didn't lose those friends.

I opened my eyes and yawned. The knights look at me. 'What?' I asked with a big smile on my face.

_Blades POV_

Almost I made a jump from gladness. But I didn't, I would be crazy. But I really was happy, and I saw Sword and sir Meta Knight were it, too. But they didn't show it. Only the eyes of our lord changed blue; that means he was happy.

_Meta Knights POV_

It was relief when se awoke and smiled. It wasn't an evil smile, but a smile from joy and happiness. I knew she forgive us. I knew she would stay here, with us. I knew I would train her.

'You didn't sleep, did you?' I asked. She nodded and laughed.

* * *

**Yay chapter 6 is ready **

**I almost have chapter 7 ready, sooo**

**but please review :)**

**then I will be sweet **


	7. A wonder happened

A wonder happened

_Lindsay's__ POV_

A loud knock was heart. Sword opened the door. A big fat blue penguin walked in (I was surprised he could walk x.x)

'Why aren't you where you supposed to be now?' he screamed to the knights. A snail followed the penguin.

Meta Knight tried to calm down the penguin, but it was not helping. Fortunately Blade and Sword threw a blanket on me, so nobody saw me.

'Your highness, please calm down. We had some personal problems, we just want to go.' said Meta Knight. 'I don't care about your personal problems, there is a demon beast that destroys my castle!' he cried out.

I saw everything. _Who is he to say that to the knights?_ I thought. The snail looked in the room and saw my blanket. But Blade and Sword stood for me, so he couldn't take it off.

'Sire, they hide something.' I held my breath. The penguin came to me; I was scared he could hear me. Met Knight ran and stopped for the knights. 'Sorry sire, but we can not let you see that.'

'It's… a surprise.' Sword agreed. 'I am king, so let me see it.' He was selfish… Really I didn't understand why the knights listened to him.

But they are knights, they had to listen to the king and stepped away, but I saw Meta Knights eyes glowing red.

The king stepped to me. Every step he toke my heart went faster. My body was ready to fight.

Finally he stopped. His hand came slowly to take my blanket away. I closed my eyes.

…

Okay, we all know it, let's go faster.

_Third persons POV_

'Please, I was sleeping' She yelled to the king. His face and the face of the snail were surprised. But then he got angry. 'WHO ARE YOU TO YEL TO MY?' he yelled. She looked to the king with arrogance. 'I am the princess of Hivana, a planet far away from here. It was a good, friendly, and rich planet.' While she was saying this, she putted her throne of silver on her head

Kind DeDeDe changed red, he just insult a princess. 'I… I'm sorry… I'm king DeDeDe, king of Dreamland.'

'Are _you_ a king? My parents were always being nice to everyone. That's the reason they were really loved.' She said. King DeDeDe turned white and looked to Escaragon for help. 'He… He has a bad mood today. His nice too.' Escaragon lied and looked to his king with a hiding warning on his face.

'Okay, if he is so nice, then…

…Isn't it a problem that I stay here.' Lindsay said, with a cute smile on her face. 'No, no, no, no problem, I will give you an own room.' DeDeDe said fast.

'Sire, she stays here, by us. She asked us to protect her, so we do. We don't have any problems with.' Meta Knight sudden said. King DeDeDe nodded en went so fast as he can away with Escaragon.

Lindsay sighed; 'Finally they are gone. Thank you Meta Knight I only hope I don't get problems with him, if you know what I mean.'

Blade putted a hand on her shoulder. 'If you get that, we will help you.' She smiled

'But now we have to patrol. Blade, Sword, come.' Meta Knight said and they went, while Lindsay stared to them until they were gone.


	8. Nightcomfort

**Night****comfort **

_Meta Knight's POV_

By day Li was happy, but when the nights fell and everyone was asleep I could hear her crying. It hurt me, but I understood.

A night, when she cried again, I walked to my balcony. To my surprise she sat their, looking to the stars. I didn't want scare her, so silence I jumped next to her.

'They are beautiful, aren't they?'

She said nothing; she only wiped a tear away.

'If you want to talk about it, you have to say it Li.'

'No… it's nothing.'

I nodded and looked back to the stars.

Minutes elapsed. Stars challenged to be the most beautiful. Li sobbed sometimes, but was silence.

'Meta Knight?'

I looked up. 'Yes?'

'Isn't it really no problem that I stay here in your room? I understand if you want some privacy.'

'No, it is okay Li. Don't be worried about that.'

Silence.

'Did you ever had a boyfriend, Li?' _What did I ask?, _I thought

'What?'

'Nothing, forget it; I said nothing.'

'No, I understand you perfect. And to answer your question... Yes I did, but he killed by a demon. I held him in my arms when he died.'

I bited on my lip. 'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'Yea... But I didn't love him anymore; I wanted to make it out with him on the day he died. I wished I didn't had to do that, and my wish came out. I got wat I wanted (I didn't want to hurt him), but he died.'

I looked to hear. She smiled, but it was no smile of joy, but a smile of grief.

I putted a hand on her cheek.

'Meta Knight?'

'Yes?'

'Can I...'

'See my face?'

'... Yes.'

I said nothing, but let her take my mask off. _Waar ben ik mee bezig! come to yourself Meta Knight, _I thought, but did nothing.

Her face was suprised. I blushed. _Why Have I to blush now?_

Our faces came slowly to each other.

Our lips touched each other.

And we kissed.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm not good in romance stories, but I had to this.**

**:D **

**don't blame me it's bad, I don't listen, because I know it..**


	9. Epiloog

**Epiloog **

**This happened after the kiss**

* * *

_Third person POV_

'Oh, I am so sorry! I… I didn't mean do to that. You hate me now, you don't? I will take my stuff and leave, don't worry!' She said, scared for the anger of Meta Knight.

'Lindsay, I…'

'I am sorry! Please don't hurt me, I'm already leaving.'

'But I…'

'I am really sorry, I didn't know what happens. One second and I am gone, don't worry.'

Meta Knight put his hand on her mouth. She frozed. _He kill me now, _she thought.

'Lindsay… I love you.'

She stared to him. 'What?'

'I love you Lindsay, all since you came here. I didn't want say anything, you was too sad to understand it. I hope you can understand it now.'

Lindsay didn't know what to say, but then she smiled.

'I love you too, Meta Knight.' She whispered in his ear.

They kissed again, full in love.

_Sword's POV_

We smiled when we saw they kissed again. Sir Meta Knight and Lindsay were happy by each other. They needed that.

We gave each other a high-five and walked silence back to our beds. 'Should we say we saw them kissing on the balcony, Sword?' Blade asked.

'I don't know you, but I want to stay alive. They will kiss us if they know that we saw them.'

'You are right. They will tell us that they are by each other if they want.'

'Our times come one time, don't worry.'

'That was not what I thought…'

'Go sleep now, you.' I snapped him and walked to my own bed.

**The end **

**

* * *

I'm sorry, the end is here**

**A bad, short end. You can stab me with what you want. **

**Please review **


End file.
